Bringing it Back
by CatchyCally
Summary: Kashino is in a bad mood all day. Because of that, he loses the most important "thing" that keeps him up. Now, he needs to find a way to bring it back. Will you join him in the process? Please read and review! A tiny bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1 - Losing it

**Me: Yippee! My first time writing a story that's not about adventure at all! I wish I can get reviews like this…**

**Kashino: Of course you can. In fact, you can get A BUNCH.**

**Me: Really?**

**Kashino: You'll get a bunch of reviews with the same idea, BAD. Why? Because of the tons of writing issues you got there.**

**Me: Oh, just telling, the first chapter is kind of redundant. In the other chapters, things will get much more interesting. Please read and review! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Kashino: Hey! Are you listening?**

* * *

In this whole story,

Ichigo: 14 years old

Kashino: 14 years old

Hanabusa: 14 years old

Andou: 14 years old

* * *

"Sorry… I'm really sorry… Next time, I'll be really really careful….," Ichigo said sadly in a sweet accent as she held back her river of tears. A few minutes ago, she accidentally slipped the cake that Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou had been making for hours out of her clumsy hands and ruined it.

"It's ok, Ichigo-chan. That's just a cake we made as a practice. We can still make another one," Hanabusa said softly.

"We have lots of time so don't be depressed," Andou added on.

"You guys can't ALWAYS help her out like this. It's HER fault that SHE ruined the cake. SHE has the responsibility to pay US back the cake by MAKING IT HERSELF!" Kashino yelled out, annoyed. His mood hadn't been so well since yesterday's fight he had with Chocolat about not needing each other.

Just like the many afternoons it had been in St. Marie, Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou were in the baking room practicing and learning more techniques of making sweets.

"It's ok, Ichigo-chan, ignore him," Hanabusa said as he glared at Kashino.

"No, not this time," Kashino pointed at Ichigo, and as if a blasted volcano he continued, "YOU ALWAYS act cutely and sadly to let US clean up YOUR mess. YOU ALWAYS use that stupid smile of yours to let us NEVER think of YOU paying US back. Every time YOU heard me saying this kind of criticism, YOU ALWAYS go crying and crying like a three year old baby. Now, OFF YOU GO CRYING AGAIN! But before you go, I need to tell you this. I. HATE. YOU."

Like what Kashino said, Ichigo burst into tears and ran out of the room with those three words echoing in her mind.

* * *

"Happy now?" Andou asked as he hid his anger, waiting for the correct answer.

"Yep, pretty much," Kashino answered without thinking.

"You….. Are going WAY TOO FAR, KASHINO! Did you even notice that? You were HURTING her!" Hanabusa said as he tried to control his anger.

"Agree with him. Now this time, we're on her side." Andou declared. The two sweet princes walked out of the room and went searching for Ichigo.

"Yeah, I know I know. You guys are always on her side on a fight like this. She's going to be fine. Tomorrow, she's going to turn back to her normal self just like she always does. I know that already. I know how everything will go. The same every time," Kashino muttered.

But what he didn't know was that he was wrong.

Entirely wrong.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as Kashino walked to his baking class. He was still in his bad mood, but felt much better after he shouted at Ichigo about his horrid feelings yesterday. Prepared for a brand new day, he walked into the kitchen classroom.

* * *

In the baking class, he saw Ichigo, Hanabusa, and Andou in their position at the A group spot. As he walked into his own position, he expected Ichigo to say hello to him like the past few days. 1…2…3…minutes past but nobody talked to him. As he glanced at Ichigo, he noticed something. Ichigo's beautiful hopeful eyes were now turned into those cold brittle eyes he saw in the mirror when he looked into his own eyes.

That whole entire day, Ichigo didn't talk to him. Ichigo didn't even care to look at him when he was talking to her. Most importantly, Ichigo didn't smile AT ALL.

That day night, Kashino knew… Ichigo was not the Ichigo he knew.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Me: Fine…. I admit that you're kind of correct about my writing skills….**

**Kashino: Ha! See what a loser you are now?**

**Me: Blablablablablabla! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Help

**Me: Ok, here comes another chapter! How do you feel right now, Kashino?**

**Kashino: I feel like laughing at your horrid writing.**

**Me: No! You're supposed to say "…What had I done"! We rehearsed before didn't we? Though you didn't follow my instructions at all…**

**Kashino: Who cares.**

**Me: Oh, you WILL care soon. You're going to get your punishment after this…. Please read and review! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_That whole entire day, Ichigo didn't talk to him. Ichigo didn't even care to look at him when he was talking to her. Most importantly, Ichigo didn't smile AT ALL._

_That day night, Kashino knew… Ichigo was not the Ichigo he knew._

_Not anymore._

* * *

_What had I done? Just what am I supposed to do to make her smile again? Maybe Chocolat will know what to do….. NO! I don't need her! _Kashino was sitting on a chair near his bed. He stared at his desk, rolled around his bed, flipped through his drawings, and finally, an answer came to his mind when he saw a drawing of Ichigo slobbering.

"Urg, why haven't I thought of that…," He mumbled while he walked out of his room and headed toward the kitchen classroom.

* * *

"Amano, here," Kashino placed a plain wrapped box in front of Ichigo, "A cake with mixture of chocolate and strawberry."

Ichigo glanced at it for a few seconds and went back to work without saying a word._ Normally, she would've eaten it the second when she heard the word cake. Kashino thought._

They were in the baking class making their own small cakes that reflects their personalities. Looking at Ichigo's cake, Kashino knew how much she had changed and how dark she had fallen. Ichigo's cake was a… chocolate cake. On the cake, there were a few strawberries and a lot of blueberries._ If it was the normal cheerful Amano, she would've made a strawberry cake with cream. _

Time past quickly as he observed Ichigo's cake. By the time he finished observing, the baking class was over.

* * *

"Now what am I suppose to do if that plan doesn't work…do I really need Chocolat…," Kashino sighed and laid down on his bed in his room.

"Hm! You need me after all! What do you say?" Chocolat popped out of nowhere.

"… Fine! I'm sorry, ok?" Kashino said stubbornly.

"Accepted! Ok, tell me how EVERYTHING happened. Remember, do not leave out any tiny bit of information," Chocolat said as if an expert. Kashino went on and told her how things were going.

"How much trouble do you want to be in? Seriously!" Chocolat shook her head after listening to what happened.

"Any plans?" Kashino inquired.

"Of course!" Chocolat said with a big tricky smiley face. She flied to Kashino's ears and whispered him the plan.

When he finished listening to the plan, his face turned as white as a ghost with his mouth opened as wide as a hippo. Kashino said quietly and shakily, "N…o…no….ne….never…"

"Do you want Ichigo's smile back then?" Chocolat crossed her arms.

"Yes…" Kashino said shyly.

"Well then, let's do this!"

* * *

**Kashino: Where's the punishment?**

**Me: Coming Soon…. *tricky smile looking at him***

**Kashino: … awkward…**

**Me: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Worst Plan Ever

**Me: Another chapter!**

**Kashino: I have an extremely bad feeling about this…**

**Me: I have an extremely good feeling about this… Please read and review! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_"Do you want Ichigo's smile back then?" Chocolat crossed her arms._

_"Yes…" Kashino said shyly._

_"Well then, let's do this!"_

* * *

"Are you sure this will work at all?" Kashino asked.

"Of course it will! Ichigo IS a teenage girl after all, and she likes you. You know that already," Chocolat answered. Kashino's face turned red.

They were walking around the school as they followed Ichigo and her guardians, Hanabusa and Andou. They had been planning this for nearly the whole night and wished it will work out.

"No, but do you really think she's going to pop out of nowhere?" Kashino questioned.

"Based on how many times she did that, I think she will." Chocolat replied with a smiley face and noticed a person with reddish brown curly hair running here, "Here she comes!"

"MAKOTO – KUN ~ !" Miya yelled as she embraced Kashino.

"Lets begin the plan!" Chocolat shouted cheerfully.

* * *

Following the plan, Kashino walked around Ichigo with Miya sticking on his left arm like super glue. Chocolat, from far away bushes, was waiting for Ichigo to say something like usual when Ichigo saw Miya with Kashino, but she didn't. She observed closely and found out the sweet princes were… blocking Ichigo as if they were trying not to let Ichigo see it. As she observed, she noticed Kashino and the two boys were having an eyes talk. Quickly after, Kashino walked back to his room as he kicked Miya away. _What happened?_ She followed.

* * *

"I quit!" Kashino slammed his palm on the desk in his side of the room.

"Why? It worked pretty good if those two didn't block her," Chocolat said proudly.

"No, you don't understand because you can't see it. Hanabusa and Andou were glaring at me as if… they were trying to tell me this will make the situation worse. Their eyes were so confident… unlike those usual gentle eyes… Now that we ruined everything, what am I really suppose to do?" Kashino said with fear._ Oh, so that was what the eyes talk's about….He's scared! Chocolat thought._

"Don't quit! We planned this for nearly a night, and you only followed this ten minutes plan for only four minutes and dump it in nearly three seconds?" Chocolat shouted.

"It's the WORST plan ever!" Kashino yelled back.

"Well, if you insist… I have another plan," Chocolat smiled softly.

"NO! No more embarrassing plans! I'm tired of this!" Kashino said angrily.

"No, no, no! It's simple!"

"What is it then?"

"It's PLAN B!"

* * *

**Me: Your punishment is here!**

**Miya: MAKOTO – KUN ~ !**

**Kashino: *froze***

**Miya: *planting kisses on Kashino's face***

**Me: Have fun together! Please review!**

**Thank you,**

**MissLovelyPrincess**

**For reviewing my story!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sorry

**Kashino: How dare you! **

**Me: … You mean the Miya punishment? So what? **

**Kashino: I'll PERSONALLY CRUSH you into BITS SOONER or later! *glaring at me***

**Me: Lalalala! I can't hear you! What did you say? Please read and review! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_"NO! No more embarrassing plans! I'm tired of this!" Kashino said angrily._

_"No, no, no! It's simple!" _

_"What is it then?"_

_"It's PLAN B!"_

* * *

"So basically, you only need to do one thing," Chocolat pointed at Kashino, "Say sorry."

"…To her? NO!" Kashino replied stubbornly.

"You have to."

"NO!"

"Do it."

"NO!"

"You REALLY NEED to get rid of your stubbornness or else someday, it will bring you trouble and stop you from doing the correct things! When I say someday, that means today!" Chocolat glared at him with her angry looking eyes.

It took a few moments for Kashino to think. Thinking and thinking, he finally answered, "… Fine…I'll do it later,"

"Do it NOW! Two hours till night so you better hurry! Oh, and just to mention, I need to go to Sweets kingdom to do something right now, so… you better do it yourself! Bye! You better tell me the good news when I come back! Also, two reminders! BE NICE and DON'T GIVE UP," Chocolat said and flied out of the window in Kashino's side of room.

"… What a reminder…," Kashino muttered as he walked out of his room.

The plan had begun.

* * *

_Where is she? Seriously!_ Kashino just ran to the kitchen classroom, the lake near the school, the secret garden he told Ichigo months ago, and all other places Ichigo might went but couldn't find her. _Maybe she's in the… oh_… _urg! _He ran from where he was towards the hallway.

* * *

As he walked in the hallway, he found Ichigo walking in the hallway like what he thought. _Chocolat's advice… Be nice and don't give up! _He quickly ran towards Ichigo.

"Fine! Amano, I'm sorry, ok?" Kashino said as kind as he could. Ichigo stared at him with an expressionless look on her face.

They stood there motionless for a few seconds until she walked away without saying anything. _Don't give up… he thought again. _He ran towards Ichigo and said sorry again.

"Really, I'm sorry, ok?"

No response.

Then again.

"Amano! Wait! Say something! I'm sorry!"

No response.

Then again.

"I'M SO SORRY! HAPPY NOW?"

No response.

Then seventeen more times, but still…

No response from Ichigo.

Finally, Kashino lost his patience and stomped back to his room.

* * *

"Hello, I'm back! How is it?" Chocolat welcomed as Kashino opened the door.

"Horrible as before," He answered and sat down on his bed.

"What happened? What took you THREE hours to say a sorry?" Chocolat inquired.

"I said sorry about twenty times as nice as I could but she didn't respond at all for all those twenty times!"

"You must've done something wrong. Why you say sorry twenty times anyways? She must be annoyed!"

"WELL, SOMEBODY said to not give up!"

"I'm just saying that because I thought you might be nervous when saying sorry!"

They went on and started a fight for a few minutes. At last, Chocolat said, "Ok, let's not talk about this now. HOW do you say sorry at the first time?"

"The exact same way I said sorry to you before." Chocolat dropped her mouth wide opened.

"Are you NUTS? You think anybody will accept that kind of sorry?"

"Yeah. You did."

"Well, I accepted it because I'm your partner! AND I was born to be nice! AND -" Chocolat stopped when Hanabusa slammed open the door.

Kashino was prepared to yell at him when he saw his face. It was ghostly white.

"What happened?" He quickly asked as if he had no clue at all.

To tell the truth, Kashino already knew, something terrible must've happened to somebody.

And that somebody was... Ichigo.

* * *

**Me: What do you think about Ichigo being in danger, Kashino?**

**Kashino: Nothing. **

**Me: … You heartless monster…**

**Kashino: *covering his ears* Huh, did you say anything? *evil smile***

**Me: … Nevermind… Please review!**

**Thanks a lot,**

**SevensLuck18**

**For reviewing my story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Risk

**Me: Baaacckkkk! FREEDOM! HURRAY!**

**Kashino: What?**

**Me: I mean free from school!**

**Kashino: Why does that matter?**

**Me: I would've finished this story IF there was NO school…**

**Kashino: *praying for more school days***

**Me: *shooting beams at Kashino with my eyes*Please read and review! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_"What happened?" He quickly asked as if he had no clue at all._

_To tell the truth, Kashino already knew, something terrible must've happened to somebody._

_And that somebody was… Ichigo._

* * *

"Just follow me. Explain… on the way," Hanabusa said, breathing hard.

He quickly ran out of the room as Kashino followed from behind.

"Good Luck," Chocolat whispered and stayed in Kashino's room.

* * *

"I just saw her like… fifteen minutes ago! Just really, what CAN happen SO big in this short amount of time?" Kashino inquired as they ran out of the building.

It was evening already. The air felt like ice, and the sky looked darker than any other midnights. The darkness crawled over the beautiful moon and covered millions and millions of shining stars.

"I know that you were talking to Ichigo-chan in the hallway-," Hanabusa paused when Kashino interrupted, "WAIT, YOU SAW THAT?"

Though Kashino knew it was really not the time to ask about that, but he just couldn't help it.

"Yes, I did. Talk about that later. Anyways, Ichigo-chan is GONE!" Hanabusa said and stopped running. His ghostly white face started to turn… normal? _Did he just stormed into my room and acted like he was in a hurry a few minutes ago? _ Kashino stared at Hanabusa suspiciously.

"Gone? Only? You know you can just go find her with Andou rather than wasting my time!" Kashino shouted with his eyes still staring.

"Well… Andou's busy right now, so we need to find her immediately. Ichigo-chan had been mad at you for a few days already. She would NEVER be so mad IF you didn't say those things to her! She might be in danger when she's mad. It's partly your fault that she's gone, so you HAVE to help." Hanabusa said.

"Fine! You searched anywhere yet?"

"No.., any idea where she might went?"

_Is he trying to trick me or what? He should've known where Amano is! _Kashino frowned and asked, "When did you saw her?"

"Like two hours ago. She's really sad and depressed."

"Based on what you said… Lake?"

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

"Amano!"

"Ichigo-chan!"

Kashino and Hanabusa were running somewhere around the lake while yelling Ichigo's name. As they yelled and searched, something caught Kashino's eyes. A something was moving near the lake.

"Look!" Kashino pointed toward the direction where the something was moving. Hanabusa quickly turned his head.

"That must be Ichigo-chan! Let's see what she's doing," They hid behind a near-by bush.

As they observed, they saw Ichigo moving back and forth with her head looking upwards. They looked closely and found out she was looking upwards at the tree with her back facing the lake. _What is she doing? _ Kashino leaned closer with his head popping out of the bush.

SPLASH! Ichigo, not paying much attention to her back, suddenly fell into the lake.

_She will freeze to death even if she knows how to swim! _Kashino quickly ran towards the lake. He jumped into the icy cold water in this freezing cold weather and in this dark dark evening.

Just to save Ichigo.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is bad. I think I-**

**Kashino: EPICALLY FAILED. Don't you think those two words fit PERFECTLY in your unfinished sentence?**

**Me: *ignore* PLEASE review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Accepted

**Me: Last chapter for this story… I made it a bit longer than all the other chapters before... Is it bad to make it long cause it's the last chapter?**

**Kashino: *wordless***

**Me: *sigh* Please read and review! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_She will freeze to death even if she knows how to swim! Kashino quickly ran towards the lake. He jumped into the icy cold water in this freezing cold weather and in this dark dark evening._

_Just to save Ichigo._

* * *

_Amano! _Kashino swam deeper into the lake. Ichigo seemed to be unconscious. Rather than going upwards to the ground, she was going downwards to the bottom of the lake.

The icy cold water went into Kashino's eyes and nearly froze every part of him as if it was trying to stop him. But Kashino didn't just give up, he swam faster and faster to Ichigo, and deeper and deeper into the cold, dark lake.

* * *

By the time Kashino reached Ichigo, they were about halfway to the bottom of the lake. Air was running out fast, and their body couldn't stand the cold temperature any longer. _We can't just die here, I haven't apologized! _ Kashino grabbed Ichigo, who was unconscious, and quickly swam upwards toward the ground.

As they swam upwards, the water dragged them down as if using a giant's unbelievable strength. Kashino, who was nearly out of breath, used all his strength he had left and swam upwards in an even faster speed than before.

* * *

Finally, Kashino and Ichigo reached the top of the lake. The water had lost.

The second when Kashino and Ichigo got their feet on the ground,

Kashino fainted.

* * *

_... Where am I? _ Kashino slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself lying on a single white bed in a small white room. Next to his bed was a desk with books and medical sheets on it. That moment when he saw that desk, he knew where he was.

He was in… the Kashino hospital.

Without panicking about where he was right now, he thought back about what happened. _I jumped__ into the lake to save... Save... Amano! _Kashino got out of the bed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_Where is she? Is she even in this building? _ Kashino had searched nearly the whole entire hospital but still couldn't find Ichigo.

"Kashino!" A hand from behind touched his shoulder. Kashino, alerted, turned his head.

It was Hanabusa and Andou.

"Where is Amano? Why am I here?" Kashino quickly asked.

"Sorry! We tricked you!" Hanabusa and Andou shouted at the same time.

"What?"

"We thought Ichigo-chan would be sitting near the lake doing nothing. Then, you could go and say sorry to her, and things will turn back to normal," Hanabusa explained.

"I know that already, but what do you mean by doing nothing?"

"We thought she'll be sitting there rather than saving a bird egg," Andou explained next.

"A bird egg?"

"Yeah, when we called the hospital and brought you guys here, we saw a bird egg in Ichigo's hand. Later, we found out there is a half destroyed bird nest on the tree near the lake. Ichigo saved the bird egg," Andou said.

"Where's Amano? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, we just visited her a few minutes ago," Hanabusa pointed at a door near the room Kashino stormed out of.

"Thanks," Kashino ran towards it with himself wondering why he didn't check that place out of all the others.

He opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

The room was nearly identical to the room he was in before. Same kind of bed, same kind of desk, and same kind of room size. On the bed, Kashino saw Ichigo lying there motionless with her eyes closed as if sleeping. He quietly walked up. Ichigo must've heard him because she opened her eyes, looked at him and said, "... Hanabusa-kun told me about that.. thank you for saving me."

For a moment, their eyes locked. It seemed like it was going to continue forever, until Ichigo looked another way.

"Please, Amano! Listen to me! I'm really sorry about what I said to you a few days ago. I don't hate you at all! I'm sorry, very sorry," Kashino apologized.

There was a moment of silence. _Maybe she'll never talk or smile to me again... Why... Why didn't she respond? Did I say something wrong? Why did I ever say those hurtful words at first? _Kashino walked towards the door.

Just when he prepared to walk out of the room, Ichigo finally replied, "I..."

Kashino stared back at her.

"… I've been waiting for you to say a polite sorry… How hard is it? And," Ichigo looked back at him and smiled gently, "Apology accepted, Kashino."

For a long time,

Ichigo finally… smiled.

* * *

**Me: Ending!**

**Kashino: Yeah~ ! ADVICE to YOU - NEVER write stories anymore!**

**Me: Too bad! I will write more and more stories until IDK... Hmm... You suffer enough I guess... PLEASE review! **

**Thank you very much,**

**sweetlittlepanda121**

**For reviewing my story! :)**


End file.
